Maxima Banksbee
Maxima Banksbee is a female halfling cleric of Arvoreen and is an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Maxima is a cleric of and the head of the temple of Arvoreen in Roadshire. The Joined of Vesper asked her to help resurrect Edna Maude, which she did after they cut a deal with Mayor Jogo Copperpot to pay for the spell. She later escorted Mayor Copperpot to Townsville to attend the Council of Mayors in regards to the slaughter at Cliffbarrow. She subsequently declared that the church would remain neutral in the brewing civil conflict. Background Maxima is a cleric of and the head of the temple of Arvoreen in Roadshire in 1159. Per Arvoreen's teachings she and the members of her church are concerned with the defense of Roadshire and they assist the Drezzen's Destroyers in patrols and guard duties in the shire. She had a rapport with Roadshire's previous mayor, Wellsby Tunnley and attempted to develop a good professional relationship with the new mayor, Jogo Copperpot, even though she does not trust him. With both mayors she frequently urged more defensive measures for the area amid rumors of more frequent and organized attacks in the Bandit Woods. The Resurrection of Edna Maude In mid Unicorn of 1159 the Joined of Vesper asked her to raise Edna Maude from the dead, but they were unable to afford the cost. Maxima offered to preserve the body while the Joined raised the funds and informed them that she'd heard a rumor that Mayor Copperpot was looking for a band of adventurers for a job. On the 20th of Unicorn the Joined returned and Mayor Copperpot covered the fees. The following day Maxima returned Edna from the dead. Edna was severely weakened from the ordeal, as is normal, but lacked the funds to pay for the necessary restoration spells. Anticipating a conflict with the thieves of the Bandit Woods, Maxima offered to cast the spells in exchange for Edna to work for the temple for a set period of time. Edna agreed and entered the employ of the church. Unrest in the Shires On the 20th of Unicorn, 1159 the Joined of Vesper unearthed a letter seeming to implicate Wellsby Tunnley and High Mayoress Loba Rowich in a conspiracy to weaken Jogo's position by staging attacks through the hamlets of Roadshire. The apparent goal was to get Tunnley re-elected as Mayor of Roadshire. One hamlet, Cliffbarrow, had already been wiped out. Armed with the letter Copperpot had Tunnley arrested and on tried on the 23rd of Unicorn. Tunnley proclaimed his innocence, but had no proof that he was not involved. Mayor Copperpot sentenced him to death and he was hanged two days later after allegedly writing a confession letter while imprisoned. Mayor Copperpot demanded that High Mayoress Rowich report to Roadshire to answer the charges against her in both the letter recovered by the Joined of Vesper as well as Wellsby Tunnley's written confession. Rowich refused, condemning Tunnley's execution. Due to a letter writing and information spreading campaign, demand for Rowich to answer the charges began to rise and she ultimately agreed to meet with all of the mayors in a neutral location with the church of Arvoreen providing security, as they have rules about remaining out of internal political matters of the shires they defend. Guardian Maxima and a party of clerics traveled to Townsville with Mayor Jogo's party and as the head of the church in Roadshire was allowed to observe the meeting. The Council of Mayors narrowly voted against High Mayoress Loba, demanding that she travel to Roadshire for a trial. Enraged, Rowich called this decision a travesty of justice, attacked the validity of Mayor Copperpot's evidence and condemned in the strongest terms his execution of Wellsby Tunnley and accusations against her. Mayor Copperpot decreed that as the only Shire with a real military, she would surrender herself or be taken by force to face justice. Maxima, though she kept the opnion to herself, agreed with the High Mayoress and had serious doubts about Mayor Copperpot's claims. Upon returning to Roadshire she declared that the church of Arvoreen would not participate in the war, save to defend Roadshire if it should come under attack. Battle of Jogo's Fall Mayor Copperpot led the bulk of the forces of Roadshire, including the Drezzen's Destroyers, to Home to demand the surrender of High Mayoress Loba Rowich. He was soundly defeated and headed back to Roadshire While he had been gone Maxima had demanded access to the mayoral home and gone through his paperwork, learning that the charges against Wellsby Tunnley had been false and that Jogo desired to take over and become king of the Shires. Maxima gathered the might of her church, as well as volunteers from the other churches in the city, and sealed the city. When Jogo's defeated army arrived on the 22nd of Lion, he found the might of Maxima's forces assembled against him and denying them access back to the city. Maxima demanded Jogo's surrender. He orders an attack but it is short lived as many of the surviving forces refuse to fight against their fellow townsfolk for him. Jogo is slain in the fighting in what becomes known as the Battle of Jogo's Fall. Maxima orders Roadshire’s forces and Drezzen’s Destroyers to stand down and they do. She claimed temporary command of Roadshire, issuing a decree that she will hold an election for Roadshire’s mayor as soon as feasible. Abilities and Appearance Guardian Maxima is a powerful cleric of Arvoreen and is able to call upon the sixth circle of divine magics. As befits a cleric of a god of defense, she is trained in combat and weapons, preferring the short sword. Like most clerics of Arvoreen she wears Silvery Chain mail and a blue tabard with crossed short swords on it. Maxima has bright green eyes and wears her black hair short. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs